Please Be Okay
by Invisibool
Summary: A little oneshot about 2 of the Paper Mario: TTYD partners.Please read and review!


**Hey, everyone! I was playing Paper Mario:TTYD earlier, and then this story popped into my head.**

**This story takes place in the Glitz Pit. Attacks, HP, and items are far more powerful in the story. Some teams shown here are not actually seen in the Glitz Pit.**

**The story revolves around my red Yoshi, Pyrall, and Vivian.**

**Enjoy!**

"And there you have it, folks! The Koopinator hands Craw-Daddy a royal beating and comes out victorious!" the female Mushroomer shouted from the ring.

A dark, purple bird with a spear lay unconscious on the ground. Standing across from him was a bipedal turtle garbed in purple armor.

"Don't EVER come back here until you're truly ready," the Dark Koopatrol mumbled to the non-listening ears of his former opponent.

"And that's it from this match!" Jolene yelled into the mike.

'The Koopinator' left the ring while 'Craw-Daddy' was dragged off by security.

"Next up, the challengers, they've bitten, chewed, and downright gobbled everyone that's come their way! Give it up for the Piranha Brawlers!"

Five plants waddled up onto the stage. All of them looked very similar to each other.

The one up front was the only one that had anything that could be mistaken for feet. He had no stem, and was only the flower. He did not expose his teeth. Instead, a portion of a long tongue dangled out of the opening, somewhat like a Yoshi's, hence the species name, Piranhashi.

The one on his left was your average basic, everyday Piranha Plant who went by the name of Pakkun. ** (Whoever knows the origin of the name gets cake!)**

On Piranhashi's other side was a Putrid Piranha named Monox.

Behind them were a Pale Piranha called Monochrome, and a Frost Piranha named Frostbite.

"So, what do you think of your opponents?" Jolene asked. She held the microphone up to Piranhashi.

"Opponents!? HA!!! More like 'Light Snack' to me!" the carnivorous herb jeered, causing his cronies to cackle.

"Well, you better be ready for 'em. Cause here they are! They're dark, they're fiery, and one's a mean eating machine! Put your hands together for the Burning Shadows!"

The door on the other side of the Glitz Pit opened, and out came the 'Piranha Brawler's' opponents.

One was human in form, except for the fact that she had a long tail connected to the ground. She was purple, and her pink hair covered her eyes. She wore white gloves, and a pink-and-white striped hat.

The other was a stout dinosaur with a large nose. He walked on his hind legs, and had a black and white eggshell pattern at the top of his legs. He had a small tuft of green hair on his head. His bright red skin somewhat reminded his friends of a flame, hence the name 'Pyrall'.

"We're gonna turn you into confetti, losers!" Piranhashi taunted.

"Don't get uppity, amateurs!" Pyrall warned. "This is OUR playing field, right here!"

"I hope you're ready to burn…" the shadow creature, Vivian, said.

"Get ready to battle!" Jolene shouted into the mike.

The fight began, and the four Piranha Plants disappeared into the ground. Frostbite and Monochrome popped out of the ground next to Vivian, but she quickly stretched her tail to dodge both of the bites.

Vivian looped her body at the back of Frostbite's head and delivered a flaming punch to the backside. She sank into the ground to avoid another series of bites.

Pyrall became the target of Pakkun and Monox. However, the two man-munchers weren't showing their hides yet, so Pyrall, being the little headstrong Yoshi he was, yelled out taunts to get them to come out and fight.

"Come on! What are ya'? A bunch of seeds? Get out here and fight!"

This drew out Pakkun, who appeared to the dino's right. The plant lunged, but Pyrall jumped into the air and came down with a flurry of kicks.

Pakkun retreated into the ground, and Monox took his place. The toxic flower breathed poisonous breath at Pyrall, but the Yoshi was all too familiar with the move. He held his breath and fled from the green gas.

Vivian rose out of the ground just behind Monox, and gave him a Shade Fist to the head, giving him a burn at the same time.

"Come on, you seedlings! We didn't come this far just to lose!" Piranhashi yelled.

"We're doing all we can!" Monox shouted back.

Piranhashi grunted and pulled out a Fire Flower. The item activated and planted itself in the ground.

"Look out!" Pyrall yelled as he and Vivian were struck by the fireballs the plant released.

Piranhashi stretched out his tongue and ensnared his two opponents in it. He repeatedly slammed them into the ground, while the crowd started screaming.

"Ugh. Whew… Who knew a plant… could have such… raw power?" Pyrall panted.

"They're easy to dodge, but when they DO hit, they hit HARD!" Vivian groaned, leaning over a bit.

The plants regrouped around their leader.

"Ready to give up yet?" Piranhashi asked.

"I don't think so!" Vivian yelled, straightening herself.

Pyrall quickly laid four small eggs behind him. "Yo, toothy! Chew on this!"

He pelted three of his opponents with the eggs. Monox fell to the floor while Frostbite and Monochrome shrank.

Piranhashi attempted another tongue attack, but both of his foes avoided it.

Vivian waved her hand, and fire engulfed the remaining enemies, causing them to cry out in pain.

"Make it stop!"

"The pain! It hurts!"

"YOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!"

The attack proved too much for Frostbite, and he dropped to the floor.

Pakkun pulled out a Thunder Rage item, which activated. Two tremendous lightning bolts fell from the sky to strike Vivian and Pyrall.

Pyrall panted as he allowed his common sense to finally get a chance in the spotlight.

"Viv, this isn't working. Maybe we oughta give up?"

"No," Vivian said, seeing that the plants seemed to be worn as well. "We still have a shot at this."

Well so much for common sense…

"You're STILL standing?" Piranhashi yelled. "Whatever. Your funeral!"

He pulled out yet another item, this time it was a Shooting Star.

"Uh, oh!" Pyrall yelled.

Vivian attempted to use her Veil move to shield both of them, but she was unable to get to Pyrall before the heavens started raining.

"AHHAHAHAHA!!! FEEL THE BURN!!!!!" Piranhashi yelled as Pyrall was struck by most of the stars.

Vivian watched her partner take on horrendous amounts of damage with each star. She had already been his by two, but that was a mere punch in the gut compared to what Pyrall was taking.

The stars finally stopped and Pyrall teetered on his feet. He only had enough energy to utter one pitiful thing before he collapsed: "Ow…"

The crowd gasped at the murderous action on the Piranha Plants' part.

Vivian was all alone, and the Piranha Plants started to advance.

"So what's it gonna be? You gonna be smart and run? Or do you want more?"

Vivian couldn't handle all three alone, so she dashed over to Pyrall, scooped him up, and ran out of the arena, giving up.

She didn't know what Jolene had said about the match, nor did she care. All she wanted was for Pyrall to be alright.

Many of the athletes were gathered in the major league locker room's bed, where the unconscious Pyrall laid. Jolene had even permitted some of Vivian and Pyrall's friends from the minor league to enter.

"Geez louise, those plants sure did a number on him," mumbled King K., the KP Koopa from the minor league.

"Well of COURSE they did!" yelled Spiky Joe, a Red Spiked Buzzy Beetle. "Those guys are downright heartless, even by Glitz Pit standards!"

"Oh, man, if they ever fight ME, they're going to be soooooooo sorry," the Koopinator grumbled.

"Look guys, this is the Glitz Pit, don't tell me none of you saw this coming?" Shellshock, a Shady Koopa asked.

Spiky Joe glared at him. "When was the last time someone died from one of these fights?"

"Uh…"

"NEVER! THAT's when! Ever since Grubba left, nothing bad's happened here!"

Vivian wiped away a tear before turning to Craw-Daddy next to her.

"C-Could I be alone for a minute?"

The Dark Craw nodded, then started waving his spear at everyone.

"OK! That's enough for now! Let the girl have her space!" he yelled, driving everyone away. He turned to Vivian. "Take your time. No rush." He walked off to join the others.

Vivian put her hand on Pyrall's forehead, and spoke quietly.

"Please, Pyrall. PLEASE be okay…"

She leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Please come back…"

**Ok, that's done. Don't forget to review, please!**


End file.
